Never grow up
by booknerd25
Summary: Jake reflects on his daughters life, song fic done off of Taylor swifts Never grow up


_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<strong>_

Jake Ely looked at his sleeping five year old daughter, Christina Louise Ely. His hair, her mothers eyes, she was truly daddy's little princess.

_**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight<br>**_

He made sure that her princess pink blankets were tucked tightly around her little body, placed a kiss on her forehead, unaware of his wife watching him from the doorway.

_**To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<strong>_

Christina found joy in everything that she did, it was either chasing butterflies or teasing the family dog. Jake always smiled more when she was happy._**  
>I'd give all I have honey<br>If you could stay like that**_

If only he could force her to stay that way…_****_

_**(Chorus:)  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<br>Just stay this little  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<br>It could stay this simple**_

At this age there were no worries about boys or school bullies. No worries about fashion or having the right friends. Just simply the joy of living life.

_**I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Wont let no one break your heart<br>No one will desert you**_

At this point Jake didn't have to hold a crying girl whose heart was broken, or chase after the idiot boyfriend.

_**Just try to never grow up  
>Never grow up<strong>_

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mama's dropping you off<strong>_

He knew that it hurt Sam, they way that their teen-aged daughter treated them like old geezers.

_**At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out<br>Someday and call your own shots  
><strong>_

Everyday Christina counted the days until she could "leave this stupid desert" as she liked to call it.

_**But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember she's getting older too<strong>_

While Sam was still young at heart, there were more wrinkles around her eyes, and a few more grays than normal in her hair.

_**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school**_

And while Christina tried to act older than she was, Jake passed by her room every morning just to see her dance the same way that she did when she was little._****_

_**(Chorus:)  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<br>Just stay this little  
>Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<br>**_

If only she could stay this age, Jake thought. Just so I don't have to give her up._**  
>It could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>Even though you want to, just try to never grow up  
><strong>_

While she had had crushes on certain guys at school, her precious little heart had never been scared with the pain of rejection.

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**_

One that had been painted with horses running around on the playa…_**  
>Memorize what is sounded like what your dad gets home<strong>_

The way Jake always greeted his children with hugs, and his wife with a kiss and a loving smile…

_**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone  
><strong>_

Christina's 18th birthday was here, today was the day she was going to announce how she was moving to Las Vegas to live in the big city like she always wanted.

_**So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<strong>_

Her mother cried when saying good-bye, and reminded her at least ten times that they were just a phone call away. Her father barley said anything. He was too busy trying to hide his tears.

_**It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on<br>**_

Only now in the darkness of her new apartment did she realize everything that she missed about home…_**  
>Wish I'd never grown up<strong>_

The sound of horses neighing…

_**I wish I'd never grown up**_

Her father's gentile snoring…

_**Oh I don't wanna grow up**_

The constant noise of her 6 other brother's living in the small house…_**  
>Wish I'd never grown up<br>Could still be little  
>Oh I don't wanna grow up<br>It could still be simple  
><strong>_Only now did she wish that she had spent more time enjoying her childhood, instead of wasting it on wanting to grow up.

_**(Chorus:)  
><strong>__**Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<strong>_

Ten years later, Christina was looking at her own newborn daughter. She finally understood her parents wish…

_**Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heat<br>And even through**__** you want to, please try to never grow up**_

Holding the newborn Amanda Samantha Collin, she softly whispered to her…

_**Don't you ever grow up  
>Just never grow up<strong>_


End file.
